


Mini Storys- Attack On Titan Pairing

by Eremika115



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremika115/pseuds/Eremika115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Mini Story's Of The Attack On Titan Pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Storys- Attack On Titan Pairing

 

**Protect Her**

Eren, Levi, Armin, and Connie were riding through the forest trying to find the people that had kidnapped the girls from the survey corps “they will regret taking her from me” Eren said angrily to himself Armin looked at Eren “calm down we'll get her back you don’t have to worry” Armin said moving his horse next to Eren’s horse. Mikasa was looking around the room she was in she heard the door open and looked at the way she heard the door open from “hello again ackerman” Kenny said looking at Mikasa “why are you doing to use we told you already we do not know where the syrimis is” Mikasa said looking at Kenny Kenny walked over to Mikasa and lifter her head and punched her Mikasa looked back at him “they will kill you when we all tell them about what yo-” Kenny kicked Mikasa in her side, in her face and he took a knife and cutting her face and sides “he will kill you” Mikasa said before passing out. When the boys had gotten to the place that Kenny was at, all of the boys rushed inside and saw the girls sitting inside a cell Levi went over to the cell door and unlocked the door, Armin looked at Eren as he watched as all of the other girls walked out of the cell and over to the guys she’s over there” Sasha said pointing at a door farther down the hall Eren started to walk over  to the door, when  Eren had reached he heard someone crying inside from the inside Eren opened the door and saw Mikasa tied up to a pole “MIKASA” Eren screamed running over to Mikasa Mikasa raised her head and smiled “what the hell did he do to you” Eren said cutting the ropes, after Eren was done cutting the ropes Eren pulled Mikasa into his arms “i promised that i would protect you and i failed you” Eren said crying into Mikasa shoulder intertwining one of his hands with hers Mikasa looked at Eren and laid her head against his head “this was something that you could not stop” Mikasa said raising Eren’s face to face her’s “and if you could have stopped it Eren i know you would have and this would not have happened” Mikasa said looking at Eren Eren cupped Mikasa cheeks and kissed her, when they broke apart Eren pulled Mikasa back into his arms “i am never letting you get out of my sight again” Eren said having Mikasa rest against him. 

 

**Eren Dream**

 

Eren looked and saw Mikasa bloody and limping she saw him and smiled and fell to the ground Eren ran to her and picked her up Mikasa looked at Eren “hey” Mikasa said quietly moving her thumb around Eren cheek Eren started to cry Mikasa looked at Eren and held his face in her face and laid his head on her chest “it’s ok Eren” Mikasa said kissing Eren cheek Eren raised his head and helped her stand up and he started to cry more and intertwined his hands with hers “this can’t be real” Eren said pulling Mikasa into his arms and feeling her start crying into his chest but as soon as he was trying to tell Mikasa he loved her with all of his heart everything went black for him.    
  


**End Of Eren’s Dream**

 

Eren woke up sweating and hearing someone knocking on his door he stood up and walked over to the door and saw Mikasa standing there “are you alright i heard you screaming” Mikasa said looking at Eren Eren started to cry and pulled her closer to him “i love you with all my heart never forget even after the day you pass” Eren said crying into Mikasa shoulder Mikasa laid her head against Eren’s head “i will never forget you ever Eren” Mikasa said putting her arms around Eren, when Eren had calmed down Eren had let Mikasa into his room and he started to talk about the dream he had “hey you knew it was not real” Mikasa said resting one of her hands on his Eren looked at her “i know but it felt so real that i was afraid it was and i was going to lose you” Eren said scooting closer to Mikasa Mikasa laid her head on Eren's shoulder. After a while Eren had fell asleep Mikasa looked at him and smiled “sweet dreams dear” Mikasa said getting up but she felt something tug her hand “please don’t go” Eren said looking at Mikasa Mikasa looked at him “but i’ll-” Eren had pulled back onto his bed and he held her in his arms “and well just say you had a nightmare and you came to me for comfort and you fell asleep” Eren said laying his head on Mikasa shoulder Mikasa cuddle up to Eren “thank you” Mikasa said falling asleep Eren smiled and kissed Mikasa before falling asleep not worrying about having anything bad happen in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For This Part Of The Mini Story's


End file.
